Hunk O' Burnin' Love
by AS Presley
Summary: Follow E as he makes a name for himself and sends thousands of girls into a frenzy by gyrating his hips. See what happens when he finds love and maybe fame. But are things always what they seem? This is the story where Elvis lives! Collab- MzB & Robicorn
1. A Falling Star

**A/N:** So welcome to the first installment of HoBL (Where Elvis Lives)

Hopefully you will enjoy reading as much as Robicorn and I have enjoyed writing (read: you better effin love this)

Thank you to our bootyful beta DandieGoose and the whole harem of smexy ladies who pre-read!

**Laugh with us, laugh at us, just read it and review it!**

Disclaimer: Unless Stephenie Meyers has a clone who looks like MzB or Robicorn, WE ARE NOT HER!

* * *

I sit backstage under the hot lights of the makeup table making sure not a hair on my head is out of place. I have to follow the ritual like always; it's what gives me luck. I run the comb through my hair, slicking it back, letting a single piece fall down and curl against my forehead. I rub my hands over my smooth as silk face stopping only to run my index finger along my sideburns. I can't stand for them to look messy. Okay, now I'm ready. I'm particularly proud of the height I managed to achieve tonight when slicking my hair back. Tonight might just be the night.

I slip on my embroidered gray suit jacket over my black shirt. I pop the collar of the shirt before running my hands through my hair one last time for good measure. Not one piece out of place. Perfection.

So far, I have made a good life for myself performing. I absolutely love to be on stage, love to hear the crowd scream for me. The music just unlocked something deep down inside of me. Something big was about to happen, I can feel it in my bones. This link had been there since I was a baby. My mother tells me I danced before I could even crawl.

On stage, I would gyrate my hips and the girls would swoon and make performing that much better. They'd reach for me at the bottom of the stage. I'd give them the best crooked smile and lip curl I could muster before swaying my hips and moving on. The screams would erupt, and moans would fall from hundreds of lips. I would do my best to please them all. To make sure they all got the experience they searched _ME_ out to find.

I would thank them all for the applause at the end of each song. During those moments, I was on top of the world. There was nothing I could possibly want for; except maybe someone to share this all with.

The minute I walked off the stage, I was alone. If only I didn't have to leave the stage. I would trade hearing praise from hundreds of lips, to hear my name fall from just one girl's lips that loved me. And that I loved in return.

Of course, I had my parents; mainly my mom. Call me a Mama's boy. It don't bother me none. I also have a few close friends in the band. Other than that, I am on my own.

I go home to silence. No one to greet me at the door with a kiss hello. No one to ask how my day went. No one to call me and ask me to bring home milk or bread. No one to share the excitement of filling all of those seats. No one to climb in bed with each night. Only me. Well, me and my music.

I let out a sigh, just another night in my life.

I need to brighten up; I go on stage in a few minutes. The one place I am not alone. Far from it, actually. I am surrounded. A different group every night. At least the music is enjoyed. It makes me feel valued. But, it's all so fleeting. I really just want someone to be constant like the moon.

Maybe once I solidify myself, I can focus on finding that person. I can't think of that just yet. I am too busy rehearsing with the guys and doing shows to make ends meet. I don't have much time to devote to another person, or heck, to even find her.

All the shows and rehearsing is worth it. I'm working towards my dream, even though sometimes I feel like I'm standing still. I just have to endure the low before I can soar high. It's what I am doing this all for; getting myself out there and allowing the music coursing through my veins to find an outlet.

Although, I'm pretty sure my music teacher wouldn't have agreed to the music filling my veins. I failed music. She never appreciated the type of music I performed. What the hell does some stuck up teacher know about music anyway? Regardless of that, I have a band. I have a full audience of different people every night, waiting to see me, hear me, and watch me dance. I have a few steady gigs and it pays my bills.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. Who would be knocking? I don't really have a lot of people that feel the need to give me that courtesy. "Come in," I yell, not bothering to get up.

"Hey, we go on soon. You ready?" Emmett asks. He is the drummer in my band, even though he could very well be out on his own, and happens to be one of my best friends. "What's wrong?" he asks taking one look at the misery written all over my face.

I keep my eyes on the mirror. I can see Emmett sprawled on the ratty excuse for a couch, staring back at me.

I force a smile. "Nothing, be out soon."

"Think you have a hair out of place, E."

I move my head from side to side checking for this awry hair. I didn't see anything. When I look back at Emmett his eyes are bugging and his mouth is drawn into a tight line.

"Laugh it up," I yell to him before he closes the door behind him.

I debate changing my outfit. I really do like leather, but it gets too hot. Then again, the crowd loves it when I take it off, but I'll stick with the suit. I tend to get reamed when I am late going on stage. I've even been threatened with replacement in the lineup. What? I can't help it if I want to look my best. You never know who'll be watching.

I wish I could get over this feeling of lonesomeness though. Singing helps. I use music to get out all my pent up emotions. It just has that type of power over me. It lets me express whatever it is I am feeling easily. Music- playing, listening, writing- calms me. When I sing, it's like the chicken soup I need for my soul.

I can hear the melody of the song, so I join in with the harmony "_Hear that lonesome winter bird. He sounds too blue to fly. The midnight train is winding low._" I spin in my seat, because I don't even want to see the pain on my own face right now. "_I'm so lonesome I could cry_," I sing softly as I rise to my feet.

I take a few slow steps.

"_Did you ever see a robin weep? When leaves begin to die. That means he's lost the will to live. I'm so lonesome I could cry,_" I sing with meaning. This song comes straight from my soul.

I spin around in my suede shoes. I check my jacket in the mirror, and barely move my hips in time with the slow melancholy song.

"_The silence of a falling star. Lights up a purple sky. As I wonder where you are. I'm so lonesome I could cry. I'm so lonesome I could cry._" I finish, taking my seat again, assuring myself that letting my emotion out hasn't changed my outward appearance.

I definitely could cry. I won't. I just need to accept that for now this is my life. Like I said, I can feel some change coming soon. And the first thing changing- I'm not going to be a cry-baby anymore.

No more feeling sorry for myself. I'll save the pity party for my mama. That's right, I still cry to my ma.

The bass player of the band, Jasper, pushes the door open, "E, it's time. Hurry up. Don't want to piss off Aro," he tells me.

Nope, wouldn't want to piss off the boss. He doesn't care about the pity party I've thrown myself. He doesn't care if I suddenly die of cancer tomorrow. He is only interested in bringing in the business, filling his seats, and making money. He doesn't need _ME_ to do that, and he never quits reminding me of that. Being late on stage is a big no-no.

There was a new opening act tonight. A chick. I didn't bother meeting her, yet. Aro hired her with the threat that she could take my place easily. I don't know about all of that. What I do know is if I want to perform again, I better have my ass to the stage on time.

I can hear her, belting out her last song. She is good. No, that's a lie; she is amazing. I just hate to admit it. That means she could replace me in a heartbeat. Her voice is raw full of emotion. As I am starting to walk out of the room, her voice sends shivers down my spine. Hearing her hold that last sultry note does crazy things to me.

I even got a semi-hard cock because of it. Her voice has me that distracted. I am slightly amused, and praying that the voice didn't belong to some broad named Bertha who could eat me for dinner. That was the only thought keeping my dick from becoming fully engorged.

I hear Riley announce me, and I wasn't at the stage entrance yet. I pick up my pace causing my suede shoes to click against the tiled floor backstage.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

I don't notice the yellow warning signs set up on floor, but my shoes didn't have much grip. The floor is freshly mopped with a slight shine against the normally dull tiles. Before I know it, I am sliding along the floor. I try using my arms to regain my balance. I must look a sore sight with my arms flailing wildly. It is useless and my feet coqme out from beneath me.

I hit the ground with a sickening thud, my head banging against the cold hard floor.

Blackness engulfs me.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading.

Check out our blog:_ http : / www (dot) hunkoburninlove (dot) blogspot (dot) com _

for teasers, photos and some background info!

I'd love to ramble on as i'm known to do, but i'm pretty sure you'd all just get bored...duck...monkey...liger... and stop paying attention.

**RECS:** (Heck yes we're gonna rec our own shiz! I AM SHAMELESS)

Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers ~ Robicorn

Danza Mania ~ MzB

Try it, You'll Like it ~ DandieGoose

**See the link right down there? PRESS IT AND REVIEW!**


	2. I Feel My Temperature Rising

**A/N:** Ready to get this story rolling now!

Just need to say a few thank you's to all the girls that have been pre-reading this, to DandieGoose for being our Beta and for all our friends over on Facebook (where we live, eat and breathe) that are reading this.

Elvisward has a Twitter, YEAH! So come follow him, tweet him.

He is **_lonely_**, ya know? MemphisFlash55 is where you can tweet him.

Don't forget the blog. Link is on our profile. Teasers and other cool things we come across for Elvisward go up there.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I think we can take a little credit for Elvisward.

* * *

All I can feel is a massive throbbing. My body feels stiff and I really don't want to open my eyes. Cracking open one eye, I notice I'm in a dimly lit room. Opening the other eye, I notice I'm back in my dressing room, but it looks so much cleaner. Did I go on a cleaning binge after the show? Did I end up drinking after the show? Did I even do the show? I look at my watch to see what time it is.

Holy Mary, Mother of God! It's 8:26. That doesn't make sense. If that's right, then I have four minutes to get to the wings of the stage before the show begins. How can that be?

Sitting up quickly, which isn't the brightest idea I've ever had, I notice there are a few things in the room that weren't there before. Panning the room, I notice an extra end table with a few vases of flowers next to a photo frame, a few extra stools in front of the mirror bank, and a silk screen with a brightly colored scarf hanging over it. All of these things make me do a double take, whose scarf is that? Whose room is this? Millions of questions bombard my mind. Like, how did I get here? I have no idea. The last thing I remember is feeling lonesome.

Oh crap, there's something behind the screen. No, scratch that, someone. Someone with ample curves and the most delicious foot I've ever seen peeking out from the screen. Great, now I'm slightly hard thinking about a person who I don't know and at the sight of her feet no less.

FUCK! I need to get to the stage. Checking my watch again, I now have two minutes to make it down the hallway. I stand up slowly wary of falling back down. Well, I can stand up no problem, that's a plus. I guess I'll have time later to check out the room, and the girl behind the screen.

Rushing down the hallway, I can hear the slow beat of the drums and Jazz's favorite warm-up guitar riff. Shit, I'm later than I thought. I have to tell Ma that I need my watch tuned up. I round the corner into the stage wings as I hear Riley announce the band.

Can you say déjà vu?

Rushing onto the stage, I don't notice that the spotlight isn't following me or that the mic isn't in its normal spot.

I quickly grab the mic and look back to the guys to give them the cue that I'll pick a song and to follow me with music after the first few measures.

Thinking of that mystery woman, I start out with the first few lines, "_Train I ride, sixteen coaches long. Train I ride, sixteen coaches long. Well that long black train got my baby and gone._"

The guys take up the beat no problem. Sometimes I'm so glad that my band consists of my extended family, so to speak. I consider each one a friend, a best friend even.

"_Train train, comin' down, down the line. Train train, comin' down the line. Well it's bringin' my baby, 'cuz she's mine all, all mine._"

Jazz jumps in to help finish the song, "_She's mine all, all mine._"

I like the way we have the set figured. I pick the first song randomly, based on how I'm feeling or how the crowd feels. Then we play a few songs, just us guys, but my favorite part of the gig is when I get to bring the girls out. It's like I feed off their energy when I'm half winded through the set.

It doesn't hurt that they're all babes and the guys in the crowd perk up in their seats.

Em continues a steady drum beat while Jazz tunes down his guitar. It is time to bring the girls on stage. They'd all come into the band by different means, but I love having all three of them with us.

"Ladies and Gents, I'd like to take a minute to let you all get to know the people who make this possible. We have Emmett on the drums," of course he shows off his drumming skills just a bit, "Jasper on the guitar," out came a few chords of a great jazz beat, "And it's with great pleasure that I introduce to you The Dolls." All the men in the crowd go wild, whistling and cat calling. At each of their names the girls walk out, blow a kiss or take a bow and stand off a little behind me on the left. "We have the untouchable beauty Rose, the always in orbit Alice, and everyone's favorite paper shaker Tanya." The crowd always loves when I added a bit of description about the girls. Makes them feel like they know us.

All three girls were beautiful. Rose was always compared to Marilyn Monroe, with her blonde hair and curvy figure. She has a tough exterior, but is a one of the most loyal chicks you can find. Emmett jacketed Rose back in high school. They were a package deal when it came to joining the band.

Alice could be a bit cranked at times. She was a big tickle to be around. She definitely marched to the beat of her own drummer, but we wouldn't want her any other way. She had dark bobbed hair, was small in stature and was a blast to be around. Alice and Jazz had been going steady since last year when she told him to just ask her out already. How she knew that he was real gone for her, we'll never know.

Tanya had the jets, although, with her recent predicament you might disagree. The situation was unfortunate and a mistake; we are all entitled to a few. She was radioactive though. Girls wanted to be her. All the guys wanted to be with her. She wasn't considered gorgeous like Rose or hip like Alice; she was all of that and more. With her strawberry blonde hair, and classic facial features, she could have done anything. Although these past few months she has been like a wet rag; I can't really blame her.

Me, Emmett, and Jasper are hipsters. We like blue jeans and leather, but on stage we fancy it up a little with suits. It looks good when the girls come out in their sequined dresses.

Four songs later and it is time for the last song. I hear Jazz start up the chords, so I join in to create the melody. We always play an extra eight measures of the song to let the crowd get gripped in the beat.

"_Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising, higher and higher, it's burnin' through to my soul_"

We had decided a while ago that this song is the best to end the show with because the women in the crowd go wild and the men can relate.

This is the end, the grand finale if you will. I always went out with a bang, moving my hips in time with the beat. The girls go wild for a little thrusting and gyrating. Some of the cubes say it's vulgar and animalistic, I say they can shove it.

"_I'm burnin' a hole where I lay cause your kisses lift me higher, you're like a sweet song of a choir, you light my mornin' sky with burnin' love burnin' love. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin' love."_

At this the girls join in and I slowly start fading out before the lights dim. I take this moment to look out at the crowd and I instantly notice that they're all dressed rather conservatively tonight. It must be just a coincidence.

Jazz and Em close out the song and the crowd goes wild. This, this moment right here, is why I love playing gigs. Whether they are for big or small crowds, hearing their applause and seeing the joy on their faces, it makes dealing with Aro's crap worth it.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," I address them with my lopsided smile, and slight lip curl.

I turn to look at the band. Em and Jazz are high fiving and smiling with big goofy grins. Rose, Alice, and- who the hell is standing next to them? Where is Tanya? I mean I know she's been feeling like hell because of her condition, but she was supposed to play these last few shows with us. The brunette standing next to the girls looks vaguely familiar and I can feel the spark jolt through my mind that I know her from somewhere. Her voluptuous body is definitely nothing to frown at, but I can't help it as I wonder where my best friend is.

Even with the morning sickness and weight gain, Tanya is never late and never misses a show. She knows it means too much to me. She knows all of my dreams, and has been right there with me through everything. Did she replace herself? Knowing what people thought and how it could affect my reputation? That is almost laughable with my controversial dancing. Some people even thought I should marry her. I would have if she let me; to keep her out of trouble. I'd take care of her and the rugrat. She refused, saying one ruined life was enough. She didn't want keep me from my dreams.

But we are tight. A family. How could she do this? Tanya and I have never been romantically involved, but I love her. While Alice and Rose were like sisters to me, Tanya's got her own category.

Maybe this is why I have been feeling so alone. I know Tanya will always be a close friend, but she is leaving. She will have someone the rest of her life to love and care for. I'm a little jealous of that, even a little hurt that she refused my offer to share it with her.

I want those things. Marriage, babies... fame. I know they aren't exactly on the same playing field, but nonetheless, they are things I want. Making a name for myself used to be at the top of the list, but since everything has happened with Tanya, the war, and hydrogen bombs being approved, things like marriage and babies were creeping up higher into my list of priorities. Seeing my name lit up in lights is something I can't just walk away from. I know I am meant for greatness.

She'd never replace herself without talking to me and letting me help find her replacement, if she truly had decided that the road wasn't where she belonged. This had to be Aro's work. I hate that man with a burning passion. I'm so happy tonight is the last night I have to deal with him and all the bad news associated with his odd ball ass.

I didn't even notice Riley call for a bow; I turn on the spot and head off stage for Aro's office to let him have it. Not two steps down the hallway, Em and Jazz grab me and tell me handling things this way would only end in trouble for me.

"Cool it, man," Jasper urges.

"Tanya?" Is all I manage to spit out. The rage I'm feeling is all aimed at one man. It's scary to hate one person so much. Aro and I were going to have words.

"I tried to telling you earlier, but you were in such a bad mood," Emmett explains just as the girls reach us.

I try to break free from Emmett and Jazz, but Emmett is a big guy. "I'm going to go postal on his ass, let me go!" Emmett and Rose look at each other oddly.

"E, Tanya is fine. Don't let Aro rattle your cage. She wasn't sure how she would do these last few shows anyway with the way she has been feeling," Alice tries to calm me.

I don't care. There is nothing I want more than to punch that slick mother fucker straight in his nose. The term cruisin' for a bruisin' came to mind, and I couldn't think of a term better applied to this man; if you could even call someone that evil a man.

I wrangled back my anger enough so Em and Jazz would let me go. "Alright guys, you're right. I'm just gonna go change and then I'll help you break down the equipment so we can get it packed in the van tonight." With that, the guys let me go and turn back to the stage.

We were going on the road, but I still have a few gigs booked here in the coming week, gigs I wasn't going to be doing in light of recent developments. I needed this place like I need a hole in the head.

I hate duping my friends, but since tonight was hopefully the last night I'd have to play this joint, I definitely want to give Aro a piece of my mind. I had been silent and taken all his crap in stride. Not anymore.

I round the corner and come face to face with his closed office door. It still ticked me that his "office" was what should have been used as a dressing room. Jackass said he had to be in the room closest to the stage, so he was easily accessible if a problem should occur. Isn't that what bouncers are for?

I collect myself and think about exactly what I want to say to him. I'd only get one shot at this. Taking a deep breath, I turn the knob and throw the door open with more force than necessary. Of course, he is sitting behind his desk looking like the smug bastard he is.

"Where the hell did you get the idea that you can replace members of my band without my permission or knowledge? What if that new girl had messed up a harmony? Or didn't know one of the songs? You could have ruined the integrity of the show!" I yell at him. I am so frosted.

"E"-

I cut him off before he even has the chance to say my name. "Don't try to placate me! Explain yourself you no good grease ball!" At this point, I take in my surroundings and notice the brunette from the stage sitting off to the left, still in the stage dress, but with a multi colored scarf wrapped around her head. The scarf! It was the same scarf I had seen when I had woken up in the dressing room. Aro was saying something, but as always, I was tuning him out.

"You know what Aro? You can get bent. I'm done with you and this shitty club. I don't need you."

I turn to leave the room and she stands to follow me. "Hey!" she's up and out of his office on my heels. I feel a slight jolt and look down to see her hand on my shoulder; I turn to look into her big brown doe eyes. "Hi. I'm sorry you didn't like me, but I'm pretty sure I killed it out there, if I do say so myself. If you'd just give me a chance-" she says flustered, like she has to prove herself to me.

If she only knew how infatuated I have been with her since the sight of her foot. I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see you in there. This isn't your fault. You did a fine job tonight. I'm sorry you just witnessed that." I could feel my face heating up. I can blow a gasket when I get angry and it's not something I am proud of, or something that a lady needs to witness.

"Listen, Aro hired me to do your shows here, not to replace anyone. I met her earlier though, Tanya," she clarifies, "and she said she was going to talk to you about having me replace her while she's out. Aro is bad news. I don't want anything to do with him. What I do want is a chance. If you would please just give me a chance, I want this really bad. It's my dream."

I never said I had a problem with her ability. My problem was with Aro's under handed dealings.

"What's your name, baby?" I ask her, leaning against the wall, even though it didn't really matter. The girl is hip. I needed her like I needed water. I want to play backseat bingo with her. Where did that come from? She has me all shook up. All I knew in that moment was that this brown eyed beauty needed to stick around so I could get to know her.

"Bella," she whispers. I reach out and run my finger along the scarf that is wrapped in her head. I imagine she gets a few stares for wearing something so eccentric. It's refreshing to be around a babe who isn't just some cookie cutter girl. I like people that can march to a different beat, be their own person, and not give a shit what people think.

Bella sure is my kind of girl. I already know how I would introduce her; she'd be the buzzin' babe who razzes everyone's berries.

"Despite how you ended up here, you seem to mesh well and we're going on the road. Tomorrow. Meet us at the burger joint downtown in the morning." Watching her eyes light up makes me want to smile a big goofy grin. "Pack your bags, baby. Welcome to the band."

I wink at her, as she stands in place with a huge smile spread across her face at being the newest member of the band. Or it could be from my fingers still fiddling with her scarf, either way it's a sight I want to see often. I spin on my heel, letting my shoes carry me away.

I turn back to face her but keep walking, "One more thing, my friends call me E. Nothing else." With that last line I wink and do that cheesy finger gun pose. This chick has me almost in love.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading NOW CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM... Puh-lease? We're totes review h00rs.

Robicorn's Rec is Teenage Dreams by BelleDean. Story ID: 6380870

MzB's Rec is Hands Open by Nikita2009. Story ID: 6104772

Hope you're having fun riding our crazy train!


	3. It's Now Or Never

**A/N: ***Cowers behind Robicorn*

Sorry there was no teaser. Go read the blog, you'll understand. (At least we hope you do)

Anyways, we're getting closer to the fun part!

I won't bore you with a long AN up here... Read below for some info!

If there are any nasty errors in here... Def not DandieGoose's (our amazing beta) fault!

Stephenie Meyers would most likely read this and then go write a Buddy Hollyward.

* * *

I stand outside the burger joint; the caravan is packed and ready to go. I am short one band member though. I'm so scared she changed her mind, not only because I need her vocals, but I also need to see her again.

I can't get her out of my mind. Her face, her big brown doe eyes that you can see the passion behind. I have been aching to see her again, and if she has changed her mind, I don't know that I can leave without her. I couldn't live with the what if's.

I know I have talked to her for all of two minutes, but the girl stirs something inside of me. It's not even something I can control; the need to see her again is overwhelming. She has to come. I take a deep breath trying to think clearly and not get all worked up.

I try to keep my cool. She will be here.

My mother drove here to send me off and was currently picking imaginary lint from my button down shirt. "Ma, stop," I urge her.

"Be safe, honey. Don't get in any trouble and don't over work yourself, please." She is such a mom. I smile.

"I will this time around," I assure her. "Be safe," I correct myself when I see her looking at me, "not over work myself."

She chuckles and looks more at ease. My hair is less than perfect. When I'm not on stage, I don't fuss with it as much. Ma hates that. Right now, she is attempting to control the haywire hair with her fingers. I tell her to stop. It needs a little grease to achieve perfection. I don't like doing it when I don't have to.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't get out of the office today to see you off, but he sends his love."

I nod, and thank her. It's a lie. He doesn't exactly think I am making wise choices. He thinks I need to grow up and stop chasing foolish dreams; thinks I should get a real job. To say my father isn't happy with me right now would be an understatement. One of the many reasons I am happy I come from a small town, good excuse to move away by chasing dreams.

He believes I am responsible for Tanya being with child, and that she is lying to protect me, so that I can be a free bird. My mom doesn't believe that. She knows she raised me better than that. She actually takes offense when he voices that opinion. So, he stopped. Don't mean he stopped thinking it, just saying it.

"I have to get going, I have a roast in the oven," Mom tells me, tucking a honey colored curl behind her ear. She is so old school.

"Alright, I love you." I tell her when she hugs me. She places a kiss on my cheek and I can feel the lipstick imprint on my cheek.

I groan, "Ma," as she licks her thumb and presses hard against my cheek to rub it off. She tells me she loves me again, before waving goodbye to everyone else.

Tanya is hugging Rosalie and Alice, wishing them luck. She glances back at me, and I lift the side of my mouth in a slight smile. It doesn't feel right to be leaving her behind.

My leg is bent back resting on the van. I push off and head toward Tanya. I need to say goodbye in private. When I reach her a few parking spaces down, I have a hard time meeting her blue eyes.

"Can we talk? In private?" I ask her.

She nods yes, and follows me. I take her hand as I lead her out of earshot of everyone. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask her again just to make sure.

"E, I want you to go out there, and be great. I want you to set the bar, change the world. I'm sure." she tells me.

"I'll ring you as much as I can and if you need anything-"

"I'll tell you," she interrupts me. I scratch the back of my head with the hand that isn't holding hers.

"Bella is going to do great."

"Yeah. She fits good." She snickers a bit at this and I can't tell why.

"You guys will be back here in a month or so. I'll see you then?" she asks with kindness in her tone. Always worrying about me. If she only knew that I worried about her more.

I don't answer her; I just pull her into a tight embrace, and whisper in her ear how much I will miss her. That if she needs anything or has any problems to call me. She has our schedule and the hotels we have booked since she was going with us originally.

I open my eyes, when I hear Emmett greet Bella. She is on foot, carrying two knapsacks. I pull away from the embrace with Tanya and take her hand in mine again as we go to greet Bella.

If she didn't have a way to get here she should have told me. We could have gotten her.

"That is all you are bringing?" Alice is questioning Bella.

"Uh, yeah, I don't have much," she shrugs. I notice Alice roll her eyes.

"Be nice," I whisper in her ear, as Tanya and I walk up.

"Hi, Bella. I'm so glad you could do this on such short notice." Tanya greets Bella with a hug.

"I'm just so happy for the opportunity," she smiles.

Jasper takes her bags and piles them into the girls' car. Bella thanks him.

"Listen, I have to split everyone. Kill it out there for me. Make momma proud," Tanya tells everyone with one last hug. She even hugs Bella again. "Take care of my boys," I hear her tell Bella with a smile.

I hug her goodbye again and kiss her forehead. She walks away, and I watch her, shoving my hands deep inside my blue jeans. She doesn't look back and I am glad, because that would be too hard.

"Bella is riding in the van; our car is full," Alice informs me, before opening the door to her car and climbing in.

I had planned to have Bella ride with us. One, because I had a lot to fill her in on, and two, because I didn't want to be that far away from her. I'm not sure what the deal was with Alice, but I know I need to talk to her about her attitude. There is no room for divas in this band.

"Don't mind Alice," I tell Bella, motioning for her to walk with me to the van. As I open the passenger side door for Bella, I hear Em's voice boom, "Hey, I got shotgun, E!" To which I respond by handing her up into the seat, "Sorry Em, there's a lot to fill Bella in on. How about next time, bud?" It wasn't that I couldn't have had Jazz explain the tour dates, or even filled her in while she sat in the back; I just wanted to be in closer proximity, maybe touch her.

I saved a lot of money to get this 1950 caravan used. It's not the best car, but it's better than what we traveled in last time and it holds all our equipment. We have a few bags tied to the roof, and Alice's car is packed tight with all the shoes and costumes.

We have to fuel up before we hit the road. I fill Bella in on our schedule. She sits quietly as I tell her the dates and cities of all the shows. We play almost every day and the days we don't it will be because we are on the road, trying to get to the next gig.

We are playing mostly in the south. Texas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Alabama, Florida, I even have radio shows lined up. I am most excited about the show in Mississippi at the National Guard Armory with Johnny. He is one cool cat.

I don't know if she is so quiet because she is stunned. I mean, I am tired just thinking about it all. "It's not too much for you, right baby?" I ask her, calling her baby just so I can see the pink rise on her cheeks.

"No, it sounds...well it sounds amazing. It surpasses my dreams. I love being on stage...It's a rush. I can't wait," she tells me. I can't help but to think this girl was made for me. Her words might as well be mine.

I pull into the next gas station and my mouth drops open once I see the price. "Twenty nine cents a gallon!" I say in shock.

"I know, gas prices are really getting out of hand," Bella says, like that is expensive. It must be free from wherever she comes from. I plan to find things like this out; where she is from. Who she is. What she likes. What she doesn't like. I want to know it all. Every bit of information she will share with me, I want to know. I need to know this girl that has dominated my mind since the moment I saw her shadow behind the screen. Emmett offers to get out and pump, while Jasper pumps for Alice and Rosalie.

I step out of the car to stretch my legs. I reach in my leather jacket for a pack of my cigarettes out of the inside pocket. Leaning against the van, I take a pull, letting the smoke fill my lungs.

I watch Bella make her way into the convenience store. She said she wanted to get a few snacks for the road. I want to follow her in, because I don't like it once she enters and I can't see her anymore.

After a short break, we hit the road again, I start asking Bella about herself. With every new piece of information she feeds me, I am hungry for three more.

She tells me how she left home, in Washington State to follow her dreams of signing. I ask her why the south, and not Hollywood. She gets quiet and mumbles about plans she made falling through, and getting stuck in Mississippi. She tells me how her father isn't happy with her choice. He sounds a lot like mine. He tells her that her place is in the home. He was pushing for her to get married to her high school sweetheart who was heading off to war. She wanted more. She wasn't in love with Peter. She wouldn't marry him just because that was what she was expected to do.

"I couldn't do that. It didn't feel right. So, I packed the things I owned, and I left. Things haven't been smooth sailing, but here I am," she smiles. "I finally feel like I found what I have been looking for."

"I think I have too," I smile at her. Her smile falters and she looks into her lap wringing her hands. This is when I notice the scarf again, she has it weaved through the belt loops on her jeans and tied off to the side.

I want to ask her about it, but I like the mystery for now. She's gotten very stiff and is looking everywhere but at me.

Did I say something wrong? I'm afraid to ask, so we drive with just the sounds of the radio. Emmett is reading, and Jasper is piling on the zzz's before it's his turn to take over driving.

"How'd you get stuck in Mississippi?" I ask her. At first she seems a little stunned kind of like a deer in the head lights.

"I needed a job. I left a few months ago, staying mostly in motels, working towards my goal. I saw an ad at the burger joint for a backup singer at Aro's place, and well the rest is history. I don't think of it as being stuck anymore. I was right where I needed to be. I found my break thanks to you... and Tanya."

I feel my face pull into a sad smile at the thought of Tanya.

"She is a great girl. I'm sure you miss her. I don't want to come across like I am trying to take her spot," Bella tells me.

"I know." I don't want to talk about Tanya right now. I had Bella, the girl of my dreams, sitting not five feet from me.

We are silent for a minute. The mood suddenly shifted with the reminder of leaving Tanya behind to fend for herself with all the judgmental cubes back home. I feel like I am abandoning her. She would have never let me stay.

I turn the radio up to drown out the silence.

The sounds of a big band tune starts coming through the radio, and I grumble. I'm not a big fan of The McGuire Sisters, but Bella perks up and turns the volume up a little bit.

I can't help but laugh. "What?" Bella asks.

"Nothing, just didn't peg you for this type of music," I laugh.

"What's wrong with this type of music?" she huffs.

I pick up her hand, "Nothing, baby," I say before I start singing along with the radio, "_Sincerely, oh yes, sincerely.'Cause I love you so dearly. Please say you'll be mine._" I try to make it like I am joking, even mocking the song because I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Even though, all I want is for her to be mine. I can't contain the smile on my lips as I sing to her and the pink on her cheeks deepens to red.

"_Sincerely, oh you know how I love you. I'll do anything for you. Please say you'll be mine._"

When the chorus picks up, I am surprised Bella belts it out, "_Oh Lord, won't you tell me why_

_I love that fella so. He doesn't want me. But I'll never, never, never, never let him go_."

We continue singing the song to each other like that, back and forth, with wide grins and her hand in mine. As soon as the song is over, she removes her hand from mine. I feel empty.

It makes me not want to have this girl in the background. She deserves a spot center stage. My brain starts turning on how to get a duet with this girl. I never felt the urge to share the spot light with anyone.

The rest of the ride, we sing along to the tunes on the radio, laughing and just enjoying each other.

Jasper and I switch places, and Bella says she wants to move to the back as well. She is getting cramped up front. I'm not going to complain about her being close to me.

It isn't long into the drive that I doze off. I dream of Bella with big bright flowers like her scarf. In a field with me. Kissing. Hugging. Loving. Making music. I can smell the sweetest flowers. I strum guitar strings while she sings. Perfection.

When I wake up, Bella's head is resting on my shoulder. We are at the hotel, and it's late. I don't want to wake her up. I can still smell the flowers. It's Bella.

"Bella," I say softly nudging her.

"Mhmm," she croaks.

"We're here at the hotel." I tell her. Lifting her head, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and apologizes.

"Hope I didn't dirty up your shirt," she says, brushing off my shoulder.

"You're fine," I assure her.

~~~~~%*%*%~~~~~

The next day we wake up in the afternoon. We're officially here, in Texas. The beginning of something big. We are cranked for this first show.

It isn't the first time we have gone touring all over the south, but last year we weren't this booked. We didn't stay on the road for such a long stretch. Sure, we will be back home in a month or so, but only for a day or two, and only to perform. Ma promises Dad is going to come. I'll believe it when I see it.

I go through my nightly ritual of making sure my hair is perfect before I take the stage. I make sure my suit is wrinkle free and my shoes are nice and shiny.

I'm not prepared for what I see when I walk out. Thousands of screaming girls. Screaming for me. Screaming my name. Eagles Hall wasn't prepared for it either. It is a complete frenzy. I never felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins.

They like me, they really like me. The movie reference made more sense now, they really did like me. I could barely talk without screams erupting. It makes me laugh almost every time I try to address them.

The girls are pushing and shoving to get to the stage as I sing and gyrate my hips, shifting my pelvis this way and that. I swing my guitar behind me and take hold of the mic as I focus on moving my legs and hips. I make sure to keep eye contact with the swooning girls, and give them the best smirk I can muster.

We mostly do upbeat songs, but girls like romance. The girls are out on stage, and I plan on putting on a good bit.

I turn to Jasper to let him know I am going to change it up and do a different song. The Dolls start to hum the tune.

"_It's now or never, come hold me tight. Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight. Tomorrow will be too late, It's now or never. My love won't wait._"

The girls in the audience are melting into puddles of goo. I focus in a few of them and make them feel like the words are meant for them.

"_When I first saw you with your smile so tender, my heart was captured, my soul surrendered. I'd spend a lifetime waiting for the right time, now that you're near the time is here at last."_

I can't help but look back at Bella as I sing of my heart being captured. She's not paying attention as I walk back and pull her front and center with me.

Alice scowls. I don't miss it. I just choose to ignore it, and focus on the task at hand, not her all of a sudden one eighty attitude.

"_It's now or never, come hold me tight. Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight. Tomorrow will be too late, it's now or never, my love won't wait._"

I sing the rest of the song to Bella, who is bright red by my side. She normally loves the attention just as much as me, but knowing that I had the ability to make her blush, made her, as my focal point, all the more important. She just had to feel the same spark that I did when our fingers touched, when our eyes met.

After the show, it isn't as simple as getting in my car and driving away. I have to be escorted while hundreds of girls chase after me and grab for me. I let the big guys make a path for me and don't dare excite them with a wave or a word. I am a little scared they might tackle me to the ground with their raging suppressed hormones.

I run my fingers through my hair as I sat in the car, in complete awe. The rest of the band is already there waiting for me.

I can see my name in lights already. I'm out of breath but I smile at the thought of having a record deal, at having my music on the radio. That dream looks like it could happen.

"I'm starving," Emmett announces, pulling me out of my daze.

"You're always starving," Alice laughs.

"Let's go to that diner down the road," Rosalie suggests.

"I don't think that be such a good idea," Bella pipes up.

"Oh? Something against it?" Alice asks, crossing her arms. I'm about to say something, tell Alice to cool it, but I don't need to.

Bella's got it under control.

"No, but you just saw all those girls chasing after E. Where do you think they are going to go after the show? Probably to their local diner. We should go to the next town over, unless you want to listen to them all night," she shrugs.

"Bella's got a point." I add, giving her my signature smirk.

Soon we are all squeezed in a booth, Bella by my side, where I want her forever. We are eating fries out of a basket and slurping down milkshakes.

"I'm gonna find some good beats on the jukebox. Want to help?" I ask Bella.

"I thought you didn't approve of my taste in music?" She smiles at me.

"That is why I said help, not pick," I tell her, trying not to laugh.

"Sure," she tells me. I slid out of the booth and extend my hand to help her out.

We make our way over to the machine and I start flipping though the records. Bella leans off to the side putting in her two cents about the songs I read off.

I reach over and run my fingers through her silky hair. She looks down. "E, please don't,"

"I like you. I think you are unreal," I tell her.

"I don't want to be with someone like you."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I'd be lying if I said I didn't take offense.

"Yeah, I mean you just left Tanya twenty four hours ago, and you're already being unfaithful. I'm not that type of girl." Again, she won't look me in the eyes.

"Bella, It'-"

"E," she interrupts me. But there's no stopping me.

"Bella please let me speak. You obviously don't have all the information." I cut her off. No wonder she hasn't responded to my charm. I'm a little offended she thinks I would get a girl in trouble then abandon her. I know I should be use to it, I mean my own father believes that. To have Bella think that though, it hurts even more. Actually, I'm more than a little offended. I am annoyed, and hurt.

She sighs against the jukebox, as _'Why Do Fools Fall in Love'_ fills the air. I close my eyes, and grit my teeth, taking a deep breath as I attempt to control the anger bubbling to the surface.

"Tanya and I are close," I breathe out, opening my eyes. "Real tight even. She isn't my girl though. She never has been," I tell her.

"Rose told me you wanted to marry her." She states this as a fact. Apparently she trusts Rose. Hopefully, she'll trust me enough to hear the truth I'm about to spew at her.

"Because she means a lot to me, and I don't want her to have a kid by herself. Because the scuzbucket that got her pregnant won't even admit he knows her. Not because we are in love."

"Oh," in the two seconds before she looks back down at the ground, Bella looks relieved. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I feel awful for jumping to conclusions."

"Everyone else does." I tell her, accepting her apology. "You still don't like guys like me?" I say with a smirk directed at her.

"If by you, you mean an incredibly handsome, insanely talented gentleman? No, I don't go for that type at all," she laughs and I hope she's being sarcastic.

"So, if I asked you to go see a flick with me, would you?" I lean my hand flat against the wall behind her.

She doesn't have to say yes, for me to know. Her big doe eyes tell me everything I need to know. Bella Swan must feel the same pull I do.

I still want to hear her say it. "It's now or never, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: **So uh, still mad?

We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Onto the important news: GO CHECK OUT THE BLOG TO READ MORE!

Like making banners? Avi's? Are you a Photoshop genius?

Show us what you got!

On a side note: WE EFFIN LOVE REVIEWS! Especially from those true blue Elvis fans!

This week's recs: (Yes, they are all amazing!)

BEST CROSSOVER MzB's READ: **The Twilight Bride by AQuad Story ID: 5924420**

For the Jasper fans: **Dark Temptation by Minna Koda Story ID: 6309563**

And hopefully a few more reviews will unclog the writing genius: **Moderately Mediocre by DreamersDaze Story ID: 5833701**

So click that little link right down there!


	4. Lonely Street

**A/N: **Just remember that we are people too!

**MzB- **::_hides behind robicorn_:: so uh here's chapter 4 ::_ducks head_::

**Robicorn- **::_shrugs_:: Better late than never

**MzB- **::_whispers to robicorn_:: think they hate us now?

**Robicorn- **::_looks around_:: Huh. Well maybe Loverboy can smooth things over for us?

**MzB- **::_claps hands_:: yes, Loverboy makes everything better! Well ladies and gents (if there are even any guys reading)

Here is Chapter 4 of Elvisward ::_completes Vanna White intro_::

**Robicorn- **::_hides behind MzB_:: Right, cause he never screws up.

**MzB- **::_evil laugh_:: Nope, never. ::_grabs robicorn and heads to the bar_:: Peace out, girl scouts.

As always, we don't own Twilight, because if we did, we wouldn't have jobs. Then we would be able to write Elvisward all day every day.

* * *

The tires of the van kick up the brown dirt along the roads as we head out of this small town in Texas. Jasper is driving with Emmett riding shot gun, leaving me and Bella in the back. Not that I mind. Her hand is in mine, and I smile every time I see her face. She is my girl. Well, with a hectic touring schedule, let's just say that it's as official as it's going to get.

I haven't actually had time to take her on a proper date. So, I had to give her a rain check when she accepted my original offer of a movie. She called me an 'Indian Giver' for getting her hopes up, so I had to do something.

0-0_0-0_0-0_0

I am sitting in my motel room thinking about Bella. She has me feeling all bad about the date that wouldn't be happening for months. She isn't doing it on purpose but it had me thinking and she's right. That just isn't acceptable. I couldn't wait until the end of the tour to make her mine.

So, I set up a blanket under the stars, got a cheap bottle of wine, and some snacks from the convenience store. I make sure my hair wasn't too perfect, because off stage, I wasn't that same guy. Part of that was an act and I wanted Bella to know me, the real me.

It would have been easy; I could have had any groupie from the gigs this year. But I would never let them see this side of me; never let them call me E.

So here I was standing in front of room 2010, the girl's room, to ask Bella to accompany me on the date. Rose swings open the door. I have a daisy that I had picked along the way to get the wine. She tries to snatch it from me, so I jerk back. "S'Bella around?" I ask.

"Bella, your lover boy is here for you!" Rose calls back.

Bella pops her head out and comes towards me cautiously. "I owe you a date, don't I, baby?" I ask her handing her the flower.

"Right now? Tonight?" She questions me, twirling the flower in her fingers.

"Yeah, but it's not a flick like I promised..." I tell her with my best smirk in place hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Okay, sure...I just need to get my jacket," she tells me, turning around to see Rose holding her jacket. Bella thanks her and we begin our walk to the other side of the motel where I have a blanket set up by the van. Yeah I know, not the most romantic spot but at least this way we can listen to some tune-age.

"Lover boy?" I question her. She blushes.

"Rosalie likes to tease."

"Tell me, Bella, _how do you call your lover boy_?"

Bella turns around and walks ahead of me, she uses her index finger and curls it toward herself. "_Come here lover boy,_" she almost sings in a demanding tone.

"_And if he doesn't answer_?"

"_Oh, lover boy_," she sings sweetly relaxing on the blanket on the grass. Her arms extended behind her holding her up, with her legs outstretched in her long skirt, showing the tiniest bit of her ankles.

"_And if he still doesn't answer_?" I ask not making a move to sit down.

"_I simply say, baby, oh baby, my sweet baby_," she sings, as she starts crawling towards me. I do the only thing I can think of and drop to my knees. When she is close enough, she comes to her knees placing her hands on my chest.

"Still not going to answer, E?" she asks, in a breathy voice.

"No, I'm going to answer," staring directly into her eyes. Her lips are mine for the taking, and I want to taste them so bad. I don't want to move too fast though, so I stroke her cheek with my thumb instead of grabbing her face and devouring her.

I pour wine into the small cups I was able to grab from the motel owner, "E...I'm not old enough to drink," she tells me, playing with her colorful scarf around her neck.

"Well, I'm not going to call the pigs if you don't," I assure her.

Hesitantly, she takes the glass. "To first dates beneath the stars," I cheer her.

"How did you get into performing?" I ask her, as we sip on the white wine.

"Hellerman's. It's a resort my father would take us to every summer up the mountains. They did like variety shows. I sang in a few of them. I loved it there. What about you?" she asks, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Oh, my ma said I was born shaking my hips. She could just see the music pouring out of me. I never turned down the chance to be center of attention, even if that meant in church." I tell her. The church wouldn't let me in now, not with my dance moves.

"Oh, choir? I did that too back home," she smiles. "But what I really love is writing."

"Oh? I'd love to hear something. If you're willing to share, that is."

"Really? I only ever shared with one person, and I don't think he was too impressed by it."

"How could he not be impressed by you?" I ask, making her blush. "His loss," smirking, his loss, my gain. What a loser.

As she pulls a notebook out of her jacket, of what I assume are the songs she's written, I remember the phone call I got earlier, "Big Daddy B is coming to the next show if he likes us, that could lead to big things. We gotta kill it."

"Wow, that's crazy, E!" Bella says, happy for the chance.

"Well, apparently he heard from DJ Dudley in Texarkana about the frenzies that were stirring with all the ladies and he wants to check us out." He works for Sun Records, which makes me nervous in and of itself. So it's important that we don't mess it up. That we keep killing it. That I keep those girls screaming.

Two months ago, those girls were girls I thought I could have fun with. Not now. Not since Bella. God, she is gorgeous and she doesn't realize what her excitement is doing to me.

"I like it better when you call me lover boy," I tease her, leaning closer. She smiles and darts out her tongue slowly tracing her top lip.

She lets out an unsteady breath. All I can think about it kissing her. "May I kiss you?" I ask her as I lean closer to her face.

She swallows hard and then her mouth parts slightly. "I'd like that," she whispers. My hand is on the back of her neck, and I guide her closer until our lips meet. We mold our mouths together, our lips make smacking noises. Her mouth is smooth as silk and the hollow behind her ear feels amazing under my calloused fingers. That's the only thing I can say that I regret about playing the guitar instead of piano; my hands aren't smooth anymore. Well, smooth to the touch.

Her tongue darts out and I feel it against my lips. I part them so I can taste her. I moan when the flavor of cinnamon and sugar washes over my mouth with each sweep of her tongue. She never breaks the kiss as she runs her fingers up and down the back of my neck.

I take control of the kiss and pull her flush against my chest, trying to keep my hands in acceptable places. Her small hand slides inside my leather jacket. Tiny fingers dance and grab along my rib cage. Then both of her hands are in my hair, pushing and pulling it, all the while the kiss growing more heated.

"Be my girl, Baby." I ask her, my breathing is labored. Her lips are bright red and puffy. I want her to know my intentions. I don't want her to think she is one of many. I need her to know she is the only one.

"Is this a dream?" she asks me.

"Why would you think that?" I ask her.

"You're so perfect_. _Maybe I'm dreaming you. Maybe you're dreaming me. I worry every morning, that i'll wake up to find that none of this happened."

"Then I never want to wake up. I could never forget about you," I tell her, with a peck to her smiling lips. "I have been waiting for you. Someone to get lost in... Someone I wouldn't have to leave."

She brushes small pecks all over my face. "You never answered my question," I remind her denying her kiss.

"Yes, E. I will be your girl," she smiles against my check.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"What are you thinking about? You have this crazy cute grin on your face." Bella asks me.

"I was thinking about that night you agreed to be my girl," I tell her lifting her hand to my lips and leaving a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Well lover boy, we can think about the past or we can finish this song," she tells me pointing to her marble notebook that she colored in with bright markers.

I take the book from her and open up to the song she has marked for me to look at. I start reading the words. "What do you know about heartbreak, baby?" I ask her.

"Enough," she tells me.

"Some idiot break your heart?" I ask her, I am teasing. We haven't really talked about past relationships. I don't really have any. Just a few girls I took to a movie or for a bite to eat. Nothing serious. Nothing to get a broken heart over. At the same time not having anyone serious is heart break enough.

"You could say that," she tells me.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Another time, lover boy. Not tonight." she shakes her head.

Reading her words, I notice there are some things that can be changed, but my girl is brilliant.

I jot down my own words in the margin, her bubbly print next to my long, sharp, rushed words. I smile at her and kiss her neck. There is something so intimate about writing together. Personal thoughts, feelings and life experiences we share initially with one another in the hopes to someday be recorded and never be lost. Her words will mesh with mine to create something people will one day sing along to; if we are lucky.

It takes a lot of trust. Being that this is Bella's baby, her song; she must trust me an awful lot to not rip the book out of my hands at the sign of me changing things. I kiss her lips just because of that fact.

"I really like this, Bella. "_Down at the end of Lonely Street_," I repeat the words she has written. She has the chorus down. There are lines here and there that she hopes to add to make verses.

I scribble down my words, "_Although it's always crowded, you can still find a room."_

We go back and forth with each other, filling the song out a little more, until Jasper tires of driving and I take over. Bella stays in the back with Jasper. Even though all I want to do is keep writing with her, I focus on the drive ahead.

;p :-D :-) 0:-) 8-)

The next day, I am so nervous since we are going to be playing for Big Daddy B. I really don't want to go back to driving that damn truck for Crown Electric.

He finds me in my dressing room. "Hey, Big Daddy!" I greet him with an enthusiastic hand shake. "I'm so glad you could make it," I tell him gripping his hand firmly in mine.

"I've been hearing good things about you, kid," he smiles warmly at me. "Hear the ladies love you."

I smile shyly, running my hands through my neatly slicked back hair.

"A shy bad boy... no wonder." he laughs. "Now, tell me son, what kind of singer are you?"

"I'm not a kind. I sing all kinds," I tell him. I can sing whatever people want to listen to.

"Well, who do you sound like?" he asks me.

"I sound like me. I don't sound like anyone." I insist. I don't want to be labeled.

It was bad enough I got told I couldn't sing by The Songfellows.

"I guess I just have to take a listen for myself," Big Daddy B says patting my back. He places his hand on my shoulder and leads me to the stage entrance.

"Do an upbeat song. We are going to air it live on the radio," he says patting me on my back and sending me off onto the stage.

I adjust my guitar and address the audience. I start strumming my guitar and playing "That's Alright." The girls go wild.

I play a few more songs, before the radio DJ comes out to ask me a few questions for his show.

"Our phones have been ringing off the hook with callers asking us who is floating through their radio. You have a unique blend of blues and boogie-woogie. Tell the listeners what high school you went to; they insist you must be black."

"Humes High School," I answer.

"The ladies are dying to know, are you single?"

I debated for a moment. My manager always told me to keep them interested, you had to be available.

"Yes, I am." Screams erupt from the ladies as they clamor at the bottom of the stage. I couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Well, are you looking to change that status?"

I don't know if I was thinking or not, but the next words out of my mouth I knew I would pay for.

"Sure, any ladies interested are more than welcome to meet me backstage after the show," I wink towards the crowd. I was only joking, being playful.

It brought the girls out, and Bella stared daggers at me the entire time.

As soon as the show ends, Bella storms off stage. I chase after her.

"Bella!" I call after her. "Come on, Baby!" I say, pulling her arm to try and stop her.

She turns around and places her hands on her hips. "You're available? Any of the ladies can come back if they are interested? What do I have the word stupid or naive written across my forehead, E?"

"It's a bit, Bella. An act! I tell them what they want to hear! Its part of the reason you call me E and they don't. I'm fake on stage! They don't know me like you do! Please, I thought you understood how this works." I beg her to listen to me.

"Don't mean to interrupt, E... but we have a little problem." Emmett tells me.

"What?" I ask him messing up my hair and loosening my ties.

"There are about three hundred girls demanding entrance backstage... because you invited 'any ladies' willing to change your relationship status."

Bella gives me a tight smile. "Good luck with the ladies," she tells me, storming off. She goes where I can't follow, into the crowd of women outside the door. All of whom are waiting to devour me alive.

* * *

**A/N: **So, uh, we all good now?

I am glad to admit that this semester is over and due to the holidays both of us will have some sort of break to be able to write!

YAY!

So, as always, here are some recs because we know you need something to read while waiting on Elvisward.

**Recs:**

**Robicorn's Rec:** Waking Up in Vegas **by:** Soleil2much **Story id:** 5548444

**MzB's Rec:** Game On Baby **by:** Drizl **Story id:** 5626218

And you know that we want you to press that little button!

Maybe it will encourage us to pull all-nighters to get the next chapter out!


	5. Time's A Wastin'

**A/N:** So, uh yea...

I take complete blame don't hurt Robicorn... She got her end of the work done on time.

I need to mention the wonderful dears who make this possible: Dandie and Mandy Pants :-D

Before you kick my ass for making this A/N so damn long... Here's more Elvisward.

**Disclaimer:** Unless Twilight was written by **TWO** people... We didn't write it.

* * *

Of all the stupid things I've ever done in my life, I swear I deserve to be punched in the face instead of fawned over by all those girls.

Getting out of that building was hell. Trying to find Bella was even worse…

0-o-o-o-o-0

I go straight to the girls room to find a note saying to not even bother knocking because no one would answer.

Like I would give up that easily. I pound on that door like the hall was on fire!

"What do you want?" Rosie says as she opens the door with the meanest face I'd ever seen on a human.

"Rosie, please tell me that Bella is in this room and that you'll let me in. I need to talk to her."

"Well, E, I hate to break it to you but she hasn't been in this room since I saw her leaving the gig with tears in her eyes. I oughta kick you in the teeth. What is wrong with you?" She looks like she is about to kick me. And I can't lie, I definitely deserve it.

"Rosie, please help me find her. I need to make this right. I… I think… I... I love her." I want to slap myself. How can I tell someone else before I even tell her. I didn't even know myself until I realize I might have just lost her forever. God I hope she just went for a walk.

"E, I can't help you on this one but if she comes back, I'll find a way to let you know." And with that she closes the door in my face.

I can be so thick sometimes. How could I have not had some kind of talk with Bella about publicity and my image? She probably hates me right now and I really need her not to. I love the girl. OH LORD ABOVE! I love Bella.

I start pacing the halls like a mad man. If it weren't for the fact that there was a guard at each end of the hall I might have fallen down the stairs and broken my neck instead of bumping into one. God I am so obtuse. Where in the world is Bella? I need to find her and tell her what is going on!

It is at that moment that it hit me. Where would I go if I wanted to be alone but not too far from everyone?

I find her asleep in the back seat of the van with her song book clutched to her chest.

Of course I grovel and beg her to forgive me once I get her to wake up. Lord, this woman could sleep through bombs going off.

"Bella, unlock the door. PLEASE! We really need to talk!" I probably sound like a whiny little baby, but I really need her to listen to me.

She rolls her eyes and turns around so her back is to me. I swear if I didn't love this woman I would hate her.

"Bella, I don't want to say this without you at least looking at me. Please turn around and unlock the door." I don't know what else to do! She'll think I'm just saying it to say it now. How in the world am I going to tell this girl I love her if she won't even turn to face me.

"You've left me no choice Bella. And right now I don't give a hoot who is listening I'll scream it from the rooftops if I have to! Bella, I lo-" and it was as if my lungs had collapsed.

Then I look down to see that scarf and the body attached to it was currently attached to me.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it E. And definitely don't say it so loud. You'll ruin your image." She says with the sweetest smile on her face, and what looked to be almost tears in her eyes.

"But Bella, after what happened I don't care who knows. I don't care about my image nearly as much as I care about you." And it was the truth. It was like a whirlwind. I had met this girl at one of the lowest times of my life and some how she's made me the happiest I've ever been. I am going to marry this girl one day. I'll just stop myself there. I don't want to go for broke too soon.

"E, I am sorry I got upset. I should know by now what it's like to be in the spotlight and that it comes with having to seem accessible. I should know better." It is at this point that I want to kick myself in the teeth.

"Baby, you should never ever have had to go through that. We should have spoken about this sooner. Don't be apologizing for my mistake. Now lets get you someplace warm, you're shivering."

We stay up for hours in the back of the van huddled together talking about making it big and where that would leave us. We even manage to write a few songs. One of which I can't wait to sing at the next show. Screw needing to look accessible, I was going to let the world know how much she meant to me.

0-o-o-o-0

As always the energy of the crowd makes me feel as though I could rule the world. This feeling is what makes me the happiest man in the world, besides my girl, Bella. Yes, she forgave me. I gave her a ring, and now we're closer than ever.

What she doesn't know is that I taught the band and the girls the song I had helped her finish that night long ago when she first showed me her song book. I am super excited to surprise her with it. I have to keep the information in through Johnny's set while Bella and I sit in the dressing room playing cards. The girl is a mean rummy player. I even spoke with Johnny earlier that night and asked him to stick around for our set so he can hear this particular song and give me some feedback. I know he's not a very romantic guy so his feedback will help decide if it should go on the album or strictly be a performance song.

Jazz starts up the chords as I grab stand for the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to pay attention to this next song. It was written by a very talented girl, who I'd like to ask to come up here and sing with me." At this the crowd goes wild looking back and forth to see if it is an audience member who I am calling up.

"Bella, will you please lend your angelic voice to this tune?" I'm so sure she'll love the spotlight I don't even turn to look at her.

Jazz is starting the riff over. I hope he remembers he is only supposed to play it once. At this point, I turn around to see Bella looking vampire white and frozen like a statute.

I whisper, "Baby, I need you please?" while extending my hand to her.

She slowly walks forward while watching her feet. Finally, Jazz leads into the song.

"_Now I've got arms,"_ then Bella's sweet voice adds, _"And I've got arms."_

"_Let's get together and use those arms"_ I love the way her voice and mine sound so perfect.

She whispers, _"Let's go."_

With a pondering look at her, I sing the next line with her, _"Time's a-wastin'."_

After the song ends, I take her hand for a curtsy and bow myself and the gig is over. I rush her to the wings and kiss her on the lips.

"Baby! That was amazing!"

She looks so scared still. "Are you okay? I know it was a shock, I wanted to surprise you. The crowd is still going wild. Listen to them. They're cheering for you too."

Her voice is a bit shaky, "E, thanks for that, but I never want to sing that song again. I have a confession. I started writing that song with someone else."

* * *

**A/N:** Want to kill me less now?

I do want to mention a couple amazing readers whose reviews make our days: Katee Katank and Stillwaters72

Please know that we appreciate EVERY review whether it just has a smiley face or tells us that we're doing a great job...

**Robicorn's rec**: Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison _Story ID:_ 6268757

**MzB's rec: **Sexy Silk by JLHO _Story ID:_ 6659413

And if you havent jumped aboard the FAP wagon... Go check out 107yroldvirgin's new story FAP.

Reviews are better than Elvisward telling us he loves us!

NOW PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE...


	6. A Girl Like You

**A/N: **I KNOW I KNOW! It's taken forever for this chapter to get out and for that I am sorry.

I won't keep you up here long.

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who voted at TLS for HoBL at Fic of the Week.

I'll meet you at the bottom

**Disclaimer: **We own movies, dolls, posters and Elvisward. SM owns Twilight.

* * *

I am shocked to say the least. How could she not have told me something that important?

I need to get away for a minute so I smile, kiss her forehead and head to the one place she couldn't follow me.

The Guys Room.

Yea, I am a coward and I hide out from my girl in the john. Sue me.

But being the brazen beauty that I love with all my heart she follows me in with her hand covering her eyes and knocks right into one of the sinks.

"E, listen to me. I know that you have questions running through that mind of yours but let me explain, please?"

She finally uncovers her eyes and is staring intently at me. I don't know if I can handle this conversation right now but considering she's forgiven some of my more stupid moments, I give her my attention.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It never seemed like the right time, and looking back I should have told you that night you asked. Remember when you asked me about broken hearts?"

At this, I nod intently, thinking back to the first time she let me see her song book.

"Well, I ended up in Mississippi because the guy I loved and thought loved me decided he didn't need me any more. My songs were all he wanted."

I am enraged. Who could leave an angel like my Baby alone and use her like that?

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I hope you don't think I'd ever do that to you?"

"Of course not E, but there's more… I knew him as James. He was a real looker with a deep southern voice that made my knees weak. I started touring with him as a back up singer/ manager of sorts. When he found my song book he asked me if he could sing some of them because I was 'so amazing'. What I didn't know was that he had copied the songs into his own book and tweaked a few things and was passing off the music as his own."

I can't listen to another word of this. I cut her off by wrapping her delicate body in my arms and squeezing ever so gently and brushing my lips across her forehead.

"Baby, I'm real gone for you. If I ever see this guy you have no idea the things I'd like to tell him, much less do to him." A knuckle sandwich is one of the many things I thought of.

All of a sudden Bella stiffens and tucks her head into my chest, mumbling something I couldn't hear and then she was silently sobbing. I wouldn't have known she was crying if it weren't for the erratic movements.

"Baby, did I say something wrong? Is there more to the story? What can I do to make it better?"

The next thing she says almost makes me fall to the floor.

"E, you've already met him. He's here tonight. His real name is James. His fans call him Johnny."

Needless to say, I need to calm down before I made an ass of myself. So that night Bella and I quietly sneak back to the hotel avoiding everyone.

The problem is that the next night we have another show with that no good, bad news grody. Bella eventually tells me everything in an attempt to have me not want to cream him, but it only fuels the fire.

I have no idea what I am going to do, but I know that it isn't going to be good for my rep.

The loser deserves to be hit in the face, repeatedly, for ever hurting my girl like that. If I have any say I'd be the one to put the hurt on him.

~o~o~o~o~

"E, we need to get a move on! The show starts in an hour and we need to tune the instruments and tweak the mics!" Bella yells through the door.

"I'll be just a minute! Get the guys and girls together and I'll be down in no time!" I check my outfit again. It isn't my normal stylish threads but I have a bone to pick with a no good grody tonight and like hell am I going to let that mess up my clothes!

I know that if this is really going to happen, I'd have to get him to hit me first. And make sure it is not too public. It can't get out that I am a rowdy guy or I could kiss the rest of this tour goodbye.

Staring in the mirror, I slick my hair back a bit more, unbutton another button and think of the set list for tonight.

Bella wants to sing backup on a new song with me tonight. It is one of her original songs that she has written since she started touring with me so I am sure that James/Johnny/Grody won't recognize it.

But at the same time, I have planned on singing the song she started with him again but this time it is finished and we had completed it together.

I started softly singing as I was cleaning up my hair stuff. Momma always taught me to keep a clean place.

"_When a boy like me, meets a girl like you, then I must believe wishes come true..."_

I know Bella and I have only known each other for a short time and have been using the l-word an even shorter amount of a time, but these lyrics are the truth. I want to spend the rest of my life with Baby. I am real gone on her.

We arrive at the venue just in time to set up, tune the guitars, and get the sound right. At this venue, we'd be going on before that grody s-o-b. So it'll be a sure fire thing that he'd hear our new song and the newly changed song that he isn't good enough to ever have the pleasure of singing with my girl ever again.

We start the set like every other night with a few faster, crowd pleasing songs, introducing the band, introducing the girls and then it was time for the new song then our duet.

"How are y'all doin' tonight?" the crowd bursts into applause and yells. "I'd like to sing a new song that is for an amazing girl who is here tonight. It's all about the way I feel for her." I nodded my head and the boys started the melody.

"_I_ _just look at you and I touch your hand and this ordinary world becomes a wonderland._"

I sneak a peek back at my girl and she is bright red. I hadn't told her about the duet… if she is reacting this way to me dedicating the song to her, I wonder what she'll do when I bring her up afterwards.

"_There are many girls I have met before, but I pass them by because I knew. There would be this magic moment_."

The crowd is a mix of sighs, booing, cheering and applause. At this point, they don't know which girl I am singing this too. I just hope that Bella is okay with me making our relationship a bit more public. It is the least I can do, my manager can bug off.

"_One last to last a lifetime through, when a boy like me, meets a girl like you."_

The crowd takes to the song. The last riff is played and they cheer. The few girls in the front I can see are crying and clapping simultaneously. I guess that's an okay response.

Turning towards the girls, "I'd like to invite one of the lovely dolls over here to sing with me."

Rose pushes Bella towards me. She looks sheet white. I thought she had gotten over her stage fright. Maybe it is because that grody loser is here.

"Oh Bells, don't be shy. I'm sure everyone here would love to hear your vocals. Give her a bit of applause!" The crowd roars to life.

She is finally by my side, looking at me as though I have five heads and they are all on fire. I lean away from the microphone whispering, "Baby, I'd like to sing that duet again but with the new lyrics added. Please. I need for EVERYONE to know that you're mine and only mine."

Her eyes are watery. I really hope she agrees to this. I smile at her and try to convey how much I love her through my eyes. Apparently, she understands and walks up to the mic stand.

"Now everyone, if you were at our last show you've heard the old version of this," I look to Bella. I know she said she never wanted to sing this again but we had worked on it and made it our own. "This song means a lot to me because this fine lady right here wrote it. I've added my own spin on it. And so here you go." We sing through the song, the whole time Bella is shaking and looking around nervously, no doubt looking for that good for nothing piece of crap. When we get to the new lyrics, she looks at me shyly as though she's nervous. I grab her hand and sing, "_Now I've got feet_," her angelic voice lends, "_and I've got feet_." Together we harmonize, "_let's start to walk where the loves meet. Let's go. Time's a wastin'_."

I look into her eyes as I sing the next lines directly to her. Hopefully this is enough for her. I can't publicly call her my girl, but I can sure as anything give people clues.

"_You've got me feeling love like I've never have felt it. You're full of sugar and I think I'm the butter to melt it."_

Again we play lead and follow, "_Now I've got schemes_," she pipes up, "_and you've got schemes,_" once again our voices blend beautifully, "_Let's get together and dream some dreams. Let's go. Time's a wastin'_."

We take our bows; the boys play some tunes as the lights dim and the announcer calls for an intermission before the next act. I grab Bella's hand and run off stage with her giggling like a school girl. As we get behind the curtain, I see that loser leaning against the wall sneering at us. I push Bella behind me and stare at him, daring him to do something. He walks passed me and tries to grab Bella's wrist.

NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL BUT ME.

I grab him by the collar and swing him into the wall, "Don't you dare touch her, you good for nothing, grody, wet rag. This is the last time you will ever see her unless you're in the audience or watching the tube."

He half laughs, half growls and lunges at me. He has a good pounding coming. I land a good sock to his stomach. He crumbles to the floor.

"You will back out of the rest of this tour or make it so that we don't know you exist. Become a ghost." I turned to Bella to make sure she was okay, but she was no where to be seen. I start to panic and then it is black.

I should remember to never turn my back on an enemy.

* * *

**A/N: **So... I hope you aren't mad at us. And in all honestly you can't even be mad at Robicorn... I'm the loser.

Hopefully we will be able to pump out chapters once a week again.

Thank you to the best MASTAbeta evah! If it weren't for **DandieGoose**, u mite knot bee abell 2 reed thise stowry.

Now as you all know school has been kicking my (MzB) ass. Well guess what? IT'S OVER! Happy Summer!

This means that I have more time to devote to not only this story, but my other 3 stories and the two groups I admin for over on FB! (If you're not on fb get over there and find us!)

Thanks so much for reading... and remember reviews are better than being in the Guys room alone with E!

**Fic Recs:**

**MzB's: **I am always reading 390472039 fics at once so it's always hard to pick but i'd love for you to give these fics a try.

_One Hundred Percent_ by IPunchWerewolves4Fun Story ID: 6500062

_The Best I Ever Had_ by WhatsMyNomDePlume Story ID: 6752826

**Robicorn's: **Shout out to my WFE premiere PIC!

_Rubbish_ by BellaDonnaCullen Story ID: 6763895

**Now click on that link and tell us what you think!**


	7. I Slipped I Stumbled I Fell

**A/N:** Yea, I won't be long... I know you've all been patiently waiting!  
Just need to let you know that this weeks chapter's song lyrics are meant to be background noise... They aren't being sung or even thought of.

THANKS AS ALWAYS TO OUR MASTAH BETA - Dandiegoose!

Beware it's gonna get a bit limey from here on in...

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** There's two of us, one of her... and she's still wealthier.

* * *

My head is throbbing, I taste blood in my mouth and as my memory comes back to me, I force my eyes open in a panic.

"Bella!" I call, because I lost sight of her before James attacked me when my back was turned, which is just a coward move.

"_My knees are weak, my head is spinning around__"_

I try to sit up, but a strong hand holds me down, "E, don't get up too fast," Emmett tells me.

"Baby! I mean… I need to find Bella! I need to make sure she is okay!" I try to get up again, but Emmett is no match for me.

"She's a bit shaken up, but she is fine...James on the other hand," he begins, shaking his head.

"What happened to that scoundrel?"

"Jasper and I took care of him. Just try to relax."

"I'm fine," I insist, although I can feel that I have a fat lip. We don't have time to waste; we have shows to do and can't afford to fall behind schedule. Emmett's strong hand is still on my shoulder unrelenting as I try again to get up. I give him a stern look, "Emmett I want to get off this floor, and I'm asking you to let me up. Please."

Emmett sighs, and moves his hand, extending it to help me up. "Where is my girl?" It's not really meant to be a question; it's more of a demand.

"_I guess that love has turned me upside down"_

"She's in the ladies dressing room backstage. She's a bit mad you put her on the spot like that and made a scene. I'd give her a few to calm down."

"I appreciate your opinion, Emmett, but I didn't ask for it." I walk past him, toward the dressing room across from mine.

I knock softly on the door. "Baby, can you come talk to me, please?" I plead.

"E... I can't right now."

"Please come out and talk to me," I ask her again.

But she is silent.

"Bella if you don't come out here, I'm gonna have to come in there."

"You can't come in here, E. It's the ladies dressing room."

I chuckle at how she underestimates me. "I hope everyone is decent, I'm coming in!" I announce.

With one hand over my eyes, the other one reaching for the door knob, I push the door open slowly.

"Now, Bella, I know you aren't happy I put you on the spot to do that song tonight."

"E, you have to get out of here!" Rosalie yells at me.

"Not without Bella." I state matter-of-factly.

I hear heels clicking across the wooden floor, a huff, and a hand that is definitely my girl's, gripping my forearm as she leads me out. Once I hear the door click shut, I remove my hand from my eyes.

She is so adorable. Her hands are on her hips, her hair is down in loose curls and she has on a short silk robe and high heels.

"Wipe that smile off your face, E." She sounds so serious. I know she is, but I can't help it. I try not to laugh but it escapes my tightly closed lips.

"_Thought I'd get hurt, but gee, it's turning out well__"_

"I'm sorry," I try to tell her, but I can see her annoyance growing.

She looks away, and I'm not sure if I'm about to get slapped or kissed. When she looks back at me she breaks out in laughter with me.

"Don't ever do that to me again on stage! No more surprises up there," she points her finger into my chest.

"Cross my heart," I tell her, making a cross over my heart with my finger.

"Are you okay?" she asks gently touching my cut lip. "I was so worried. I got so scared when I saw the look in his eyes, that I ran away. I know I shouldn't have but…"

"He didn't ever hurt you, did he?"

Bella looks down, "He pushed me around a few times," she admits quietly. I almost punch the wall in my haze of anger but I stop myself. I know that would only make her scared of me.

"Baby," I control the need to call him every name in the book and express the desire to pound his face with my fist.

I pull her into me, and hold her in my arms. I try to control myself when I feel her breasts against my chest.

_This is no time to get excited_... I remind myself. It's almost impossible with Bella. I can feel that she has no bra on and my mind goes right to the gutter.

I take an unsteady breath, stroking her hair and trying to think about things that are far from sexy, like my father.

"You know I would never hurt you, that I'll always protect you," I whisper to her.

"I know," her small arms squeeze me tighter. "I feel safe with you."

I glance around. I can hear Emmett and Jasper packing up equipment. I want more privacy then this hallway has to offer, so I lead her into a few steps across the hall into the guy's dressing room.

She seems a little nervous, "It's okay." I assure her, my hand cupping her face. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, you leave me in awe."

She closes her eyes as I stroke the apple of her cheek.

She licks her lips, and I yearn to taste her mouth. Slowly, my mouth descends onto hers. Her lips are so soft. The hand that was once on her angelic face now grasps the side of her neck, the other sits low on her hips.

I want to be a gentleman, but my hand has a mind of it's own as it slowly inches over the swell of her bottom. I brace myself for the possibility that she may back away or even slap me across the face for my brazen moves.

I'm pleasantly surprised when she moans into my mouth, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, beneath the silk of her robe, she's bare.

I walk us toward the sofa. I don't have the willpower to stop. "If you want me to stop, you're going to have to say so," I breathe heavily, as I pull her with me onto the couch.

She answers me with another hungry kiss. I run my hand up the back of her leg, she rocks her hips against me and my hand feels the skin beneath the robe.

There is no way this will stop, unless she asks me to. "You feel so good, baby," I tell her, quickly moving her beneath me.

I stare in her eyes as she pants under me, making another one of her gorgeous faces, a face that only I get to see. It stirs something deep inside of me.

"I don't think I can stop, even if I wanted to." I admit, burying my face into the side of her neck as my fingers tangle in her silky hear, sucking, kissing and growing more and more hot for her.

I keep letting my other hand move slowly above her knee as my mouth moves closer to her chest.

As my tongue darts out against her collar bone, I swiftly hitch her leg up, so she can feel what she is doing to my body.

"E," she moans.

Being with her feels so amazing. "Bella," I feel her breast over the robe. Her heart beats against my hand.

With my other hand, I push some hair off of her face. "I love you."

"_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell"_

She pushes me back, biting her lower lip. She stops breathing, and then unties her robe letting it fall open slightly, finally taking a breath.

I swallow nervously as I absorb her naked form; I'm the one not breathing now. I take in every detail I can, like the strawberry birth mark on the left side of her rib cage, a few inches below her breast. With an unsteady breath I kiss it, her hands in my hair.

"I love you," she finally says back. I feel like I have waited centuries to hear those words fall from her lips. Her hands go under my t-shirt, and I help her take it off.

Soft, wet kisses pebble across my chest as she lifts her head up to explore my body.

I finally get the courage to taste her chest. I feel myself getting nervous wondering if we are about to go all the way.

If she's ever been all the way...

I don't have to wonder long. The door swings open; Jasper and Emmett seem to be a bit on edge, "E! Dude…" Jasper begins, then stops when he sees our state of undress, both of them quickly turn around to give Bella some time to cover up.

"Sorry," I mouth to her, because I truly am. I shouldn't have put her in this position to begin with.

Bella pulls her robe closed, and we sit up. She ties it tightly around her.

"Didn't mean to..." Jasper begins, "but Tanya called."

I grab my shirt, and put it on inside out.

"She's having the baby." Emmett finishes.

I have to get back home. I promised her she wouldn't have to do it alone. "Cancel all the shows for the next week, I gotta get back to her."

"Excuse me," Bella says softly, standing up... I had almost forgotten she was still there. I assume she is just uncomfortable and embarrassed. I walk her to the door. Her head is down as she walks out of the room.

…

I rush to get everything packed up so we can get on the road. I hope we can make it home as quick as possible. I don't know much about having babies, but I promised her I'd be there waiting before she was done. I warn Emmett not to tease Bella about earlier. Jasper has more tact than that, but Emmett... he's not as socially graceful.

I don't want Bella to be anymore uncomfortable about it than she obviously already is. She has been so quiet and unwilling to look any of us guys in the eyes.

Everyone is about to get in the car, I have my guitar in the case; it's the last thing I load in the van. Bella is standing quietly by the passenger door of the van, wringing her hands.

I kiss her cheek, and then open the door for her. "Ready?"

"I think I should just stay here," she squints up at me.

"Why would you stay here? Don't be silly." I motion for her to get back in the car.

"I mean... if we were doing shows... but I have nothing back there."

"Baby, you have me. Now get in the van so we can go."

"You're going to be busy with Tanya and the baby." she looks away. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Bella, Tanya is like a sister to me. Don't make this into something it's not."

"I just don't want you to worry about me, or feel like you have to take care of me."

"Then get in the car... so I won't have to worry about you. I want you to be apart of this with me. I want my family to meet my girl. Now, please stop being so stubborn and get in the car. I don't think this baby is gonna wait for me."

She tries to hide her smile, then nods, and climbs into the van. I can't control half the things I do, so I have no idea what overcomes me when I slap her ass.

She looks so good in those blue jeans.

Two hours into the ride, she glances back at Jasper and Emmett, both of them snoring.

She looks over at me. I take her hand and kiss the top of it, my eyes smiling at her as I watch her.

"_One crazy kiss and bam I head for the skies"_

She pulls her hand back, to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. But her face doesn't look like the happy go lucky Bella I know, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" I ask her.

"Have you... been… with many women?" she whispers.

"You mean... have I slept with many women?" I ask, unsure of how I feel about the question and the honest answer I have to give her.

"_I guess that love is like a cake of ice_

You skate along but then you can never tell"

She nods her head, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Ah, many? No. A couple... yes." I admit to her. "What… I mean… you…?"

"No." she shakes her head. "Before you... I only ever kissed a few boys."

Relief floods me that I'm the only one to ever be that close to her. I want to kick myself that she can't say the same for me.

It's in that moment I realize I never want to be with another woman the rest of my life. Bella Swan is the only girl for me, and I know without a shadow of a doubt, the girl I'm going to marry is by my side and if she will have me. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

_"I slipped I stumbled I fell"_

* * *

**A/N: **So was it worth the wait? HUH?

I know... some heavy stuff to leave you guys with but... it'll make sense with the next chappy.

Thanks for riding on this train with us... I forsee another 6 or 7 stops (don't hold me to it)

MzB's Recs (since Robicorn has been unable to read)

When Life Gives You Lemons: Eat Them by DreamersDaze (Mandy Pants)  
Story ID: 6656388

Dog Tags & T-Shirts by LoveLikeWoah (EdwardsLove82 & WoahNow)  
Story ID: 7063253

Little Miss by Hottygurl7 (Missy Fanfic)  
Story ID: 6976888

Now click that little button down there... It's better than having E rub us through our robes!


End file.
